Billy
Physical Appearance Chapters 1-4 Chapters 5-7 Chapters 8-11 * There is nothing in these chapters about Billy's appearance. Strengths Chapters 1-4 independent confident character because he takes the alcohol from his dad as well as cigarets and leaves a note about it. And he is not afraid of anyone. Pg. 2 He is smart because he loves reading books and he is good at English. confidence- when he goes on the train by himself to start a new life by himself. Chapters 5-7 He is determined to work and support himself(Pg. 74). Has care and compassion for others, especially old bill and Caitlin Even though he met them recently. Chapters 8-11 * He 'wakes early and eats properly' (p.140), because eating breakfast is important. * He's good at lying: when he told the cops he was 'passing through' (p. 143). * Gave Old Bill coffee and breakfast in the morning; shows empathy (p. 147). * Giving Old Bill a massive hug shows his love (p. 172). * Thanking Old Bill (p. 72) shows his appreciation. * Billy mentioning he might go back to school (p. 201). * Billy always going to the library and reading is beneficial (p. 204). * He's always positive, for example when describing the house (p. 186). * He's a hard worker. Weaknesses Chapters 1-4 Billy between the chapters only has one real weakness and that is the pressure of self dought. He shows this when he starts to question "should I go back". As he began to feel negative about leaving his home. Chapters 5-7 In these chapters Steven Herrick shows that Billy doesn't have any weaknesses. Chapters 8-11 * He drinks, which affects his life. * He lives in a train carriage and is a drop out (p. 199). * He is afraid of people looking at him (p. 199). How I am perceived or described by other characters Chapters 1-4 he is very calm. Pg 34 "he looked self-contained". Pg 34 Chapters 5-7 old bill says he's "a good kid" (Pg 72) Chapters 8-11 * Old Bill refers to Billy as a young kid (p. 143). * Old Bill imagines Billy reading a book (p. 148). * Old Bill refers to Billy as a young lad (p. 154). * Caitlin saw Billy as someone she could make love with (p. 155). * Caitlin perceives Billy as lonely (p. 167). * I LOVE BILLY was said by Caitlin (p. 190). Motivations Chapters 1-4 billy has two true motivations between chapters 1 and 4 and they are to show himself that he is a independent person and also to just prove his father wrong and leave the negativity behind him and basically start from scratch a brand new life. Chapters 5-7 He is motivated to work and help old Bill through his tough life. Chapters 8-11 Changes I undergo throughout ''The Simple Gift'' Chapters 1-4 although he left his old life he is starting to rebuild a new one. indapendence- this is shown when he leaves his home and catches a train by himself to head somewhere far away. knowledge- this is shown when billy knows his way around places by catching trains and walking around areas. Chapters 5-7 Billy becomes a more positive person as he progresses in the book. Billy starts to work and earn money, this is a sign of growing in responsibility, initiative and maturity. (Pg. 74-75) Chapters 8-11 =